Meet the Nanny
by Ms. Vampire Gal
Summary: With the world in constant danger, raising Peter starts to get hard, so Steve and Tony decide to hire a nanny. The girl, though has a few secrets of her own... Will she be a help, or a hindrance. Not an OC, just wait and see. Superfamily and Domestic Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

With everything that had been going on lately, Steve and Tony decided it was time to hire a nanny. When Peter had been younger, it was easier for them to get one of their friends to watch him, but now, he could walk and talk and the other Avengers couldn't always be trusted to be a good influence on him, they thought it would be better to get someone more normal than them to look after him.

Tony was busy with work. He was about to launch a domestic version of the tower's arc reactor for use in homes around the country, and hopefully soon, the WORLD! So he was on a promotion tour.

Steve was left in charge of finding the nanny, and being the old fashioned guy that he is, he decided the best way to do this would be to put an ad in the paper.

_Full-time nanny needed for unusual family._

_ Nights will be needed sometimes. _

_Good pay. _

_Please ring number below if interested._

Steve was proud that he managed to email the ad to the newspaper all by himself and so went off to ring Tony and tell him all about his brilliant plan.

It was a few days later when the phone rang. It was Clint however, that picked it up.

"Caw caw?" He answered, expecting it to be one of his team.

"Um, excuse me?" replied an unfamiliar voice. It was a girl, but it sounded nothing like Nat.

"Oh, sorry! I thought you someone else. What can I do for you?" He started to swat at a nearby fly.

"Well, I'm Janet, I'm phoning about the nanny job. It hasn't been taken has it?" Clint vaguely remembered something Cap had said about a nanny.

"I don't think so. Why don't you tell me about yourself?" The fly was really starting to bug him now.

"Well, I'm Janet, I'm 25. I have college education, so no need to worry or anything. I'm very responsible-"

"Uh huh" Clint walked over to the fridge to retrieve his bow and arrows stashed down the side.

"I have plenty of experience with baby-sitting as I basically looked after my boyfriend while he got his PhD. I mean, if it weren't for me he wouldn't even have survived-"

"Right." He pulled back the string and aimed at the fly.

"And did he even thank me? No he didn't!" Thwack! The arrow caught the fly and pinned it to the wall. Clint gave a smile.

"Well, you don't sound crazy, so you're hired!" he said down the phone, unaware of anything she had just said.

"R-really? Oh my god! This is awesome! When should I start?"

"I think you should start tomorrow, at around 8."

"Great! Where am I working then?" Clint looked out of a nearby window.

"Yeah, you know that big, over-the-top Tower in the centre of New York?"

"Stark Tower? Yeah, is it near that?"

"No, it is that. Come up to the 30th floor and the pass code is 'Pikachu'."

"Pikachu?"

"Yeah, the kid chose it this week."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow!" The kitchen door opened the reveal Steve carrying some groceries.

"Bye then!" He hung up and grabbed an apple off the side.

"Was that Nat then?" Steve asked as he started to pack away the food.

"Nope, that was the new nanny." He took a bit from the apple. Steve looked at him.

"Someone called! Great, did you check if she had a criminal record?" Clint froze.

"Nope, but she didn't seem crazy."

"I'm more concerned she'll think you lot are crazy!" He carried on unpacking, and then stopped once again. "You didn't do anything weird did you?"

"Nope!" he took another bite of the apple and began to stroll out of the kitchen. "I may have answered the phone with 'caw caw' though." He left swiftly, only hearing Cap mutter 'Birdbrain' as he left.

The next day, Janet entered Stark Tower anxiously clutching her bag full of things she though she might need. She scurried through the lobby to the elevators. She managed to squeeze into one that was just about to leave. Everyone watched here as she reached to press the top button. She could feel every pair of eyes on her. The lift rose and stopped, workers leaving at each floor. After the tenth floor, the lift seemed empty. She let out a sigh of relief. She was happy that she no longer had people judging her. She'd had enough of that already.

"So you must be the new nanny?" A voice said from behind her. She twisted around to find no one there. The lift shuddered to a stop. Her heart started to race. Her hand wrapped around the pepper spray in her pocket. "Up here." The voice whispered again. She looked up and saw one of the panels was missing. Staring down at here were two pairs of eyes: One male and one female.

"Uh, hello?"

"She doesn't seem very scared of us Clint."

"I know Give it a second. It always creeps Tony out."

"You do know I can hear you, right?" She called up to them. Her hand wasn't as tight around the spray, but she was still ready to use it.

"This is stupid." The woman dropped down from the hole and stood in front of Janet. She had fiery red hair that was tied back and she wore a black t-shirt and yoga bottoms.

"Hi, I'm Natasha, and that bird brain up there is Clint." She smiled but there was nothing heart-warming about it. "Hope we didn't scare you too much"

"No it's okay. You must be the parents. "

"God No!"

"Ew!"

"Oh, so who are you? I don't have to watch him as well do I?" This got a laugh from Natasha and an angry 'hey!' from Clint.

"No, we have Coulson for that. Hey, Clint!" She called up "Can you get this elevator moving again?" The man disappeared and a moment later, the lift started to rise again and after more waiting, they arrived at the top floor. Janet stepped out and saw a man holding a baby.

"Please say you're the father else I'll start getting worried about the number of people I'll be looking after." He looked very confused, but shrugged it off. He was very muscular and very good looking.

"Hi I'm Steve and yes Peter is my son." He shifted the sleeping toddler so he could shake hands. Jan had to flex her hand afterwards to make sure no bones had been broken.

"I'm Jan."

"Well Jan we better be getting off to work!" He passed the sleeping toddler carefully to her and also handed her a few sheets of paper. "To save time I just wrote that list of everything you need to know about Peter. We'll be back at 6!" and with that he kissed his son goodbye and disappeared into the lift with Natasha and Clint. She blinked a couple and looked down at the child. She'd never seen someone so in a rush to get away from their child. I was all so very odd.

"Well then, I guess it's just us two." He remained asleep on her shoulder. "Now if you promise to behave, I promise to show you my party trick someday." She walked through a door to discover what this place had to offer.


	2. Chapter 2

Once aboard the Hellicarrier, the trio were given their orders and sent off to the training area.

"Why on earth were you in such a rush to leave Peter with a stranger this morning Steve?" Nat asked as she started up the treadmill. Steve had opted for the bench press and Clint had gone straight to the shooting range, as always.

"I've spent nearly every day with the kid this last month. I love the kid, but I'm still a soldier and I... well, I was really missing work." He placed an unnatural amount of weights on and started to lift.

"I don't care what you say, you definitely are the mommy."

"And I guess that makes you and Clint the cool aunt and uncle?"

"Yep, the cool aunt that will teach him 25 ways to kill a man with a piece of rope."

"Most aunts don't do that"

"I'm not most aunts."

After they had all finished their work (Well Steve and Natasha had finished their work, Clint had just bullied an intern into doing his while he shot at paper cut-outs of Loki), they ventured back to the tower. They use the private lift and rose to the main floor. By this time Peter will have destroyed at least one of the rooms and eaten something sugary. They were surprised to find place quiet when the doors open.

"This is weird." Clint breathed and Steve could hear the faint click of Nat getting her gun ready.

"Janet! Is everything okay?" He called out, hoping that everything was, despite the fact he knew it wasn't. Seconds later she appeared in the door, wiping her hands on the dish towel.

"I sure am!" Nat quickly hid the gun when she saw no immediate threat. "I got Peter down for a quick nap, he was so tired after our trip out, and so I let him have a sleep. Then I noticed that you had some dirty things around the place, so I did some laundry and the dishes, but I left everything in the labs as they are because I know those scientist types can get a little... you know." All three superheroes stared open-mouthed at this shining beacon of girl. "Also there were loads of sticks in one of the rooms, so I threw them out and made the bed."

"WHAT!" Clint screamed. "THAT WAS MY NEST! YOU THREW OUT MY NEST!" Janet looked shell-shocked. Natasha stepped forward and put an arm around her shoulders.

"We keep calling him birdbrain for a reason..." She led her back to the kitchen. Steve sighed and turned round to Clint, who looked like he was about to cry.

"Do you want to go out and get some more sticks Clint?" Steve asked. Clint nodded with his bottom lip trembling. They headed back into the lift.

"I don't like her!" Clint announced as the doors closed.

"Yeah, well you hired her, so suck it up soldier!"

"I'm so sorry about the whole nest thing, I-I didn't know-"

"It's okay!" Nat reassured her. "I'm more amazed about what you did to keep this place intact and tire the little monster out!" She began to get some food out, spotting she was doing Jan started to help.

"Oh, I just took him to an old haunt of mine. It's a private park, but I still know the code to get in and frankly, the old folks there really enjoyed playing with him." She started to dice some onions while Nat stared the cut strips of beef. She smiled at the new girl. She was very good at adapting. It was a good feature in a girl.

"I'm making stroganoff by the way, are you going to stay for some?" Nat wanted to get to know this girl a little better.

"Sure, it's not like my Boyfriend will care!" They carried on chopping in silence. "I was wondering something though."

"Hmm?" Nat didn't look up.

"Why don't you guys just take it in turns? I mean it would be easier!" Nat had to think back to the reason Steve had given for getting a nanny.

"Oh, that's it! They don't trust us."

"Why's that?"

"I only know why I'm not allowed. The others have their own reasons."

"What happened?" Nat started to put everything in the pan. And started her story.

"Well, it was just after Peter had just learnt to walk and all the guys went out for a, what do you call it? Umm..."

"A guy's night out?"

"Yeah that! Anyway so I was left to look after the kid and well we good bored so I decided it was time he learnt how to shoot a gun-"

"WHAT!"

"I only let him use a taser at first! Anyway, it's my story, don't interrupt!" She added the cream to the pan and put some noodles in boiling water. "Anyway, at this point Thor's brother, Loki, was staying on earth while Thor did something here, I can't quite remember what. So anyway, we were using him as a target. Little did I know that Loki had the ability to make projections of himself, so we didn't know if we were aiming at the real Loki or a fake Loki. By the time the guys came back, we had fried every piece of furniture in the place and Loki had managed to hide in an unknown location. Apparently that was my fault and not Loki's for not playing fair with Peter." Nat put the food onto five big plates and Peter's special plastic one. Janet remained silent, but did not say anything.

"So, is there anyone else living here?" Jan asked pointing at the fifth plate. Nat was a little worried that she hadn't asked about Loki, but she put that to one side. Maybe she had finally learnt that this place wasn't exactly full of normal people.

"Oh, yeah, there's Bruce. You didn't see him today?" Jan shook her head. They picked up the plates and carried them to the table. "He must have been downstairs all day then. He usually works up here. He must be doing something with the spectro-gastric-metre-a-bob. He'll be up for dinner. It's best you meet him now. He's not the kind that takes too well to being startled." She chuckled, but Jan couldn't find the joke. Nat sat down and Jan went off to get Peter. When she got back, the table was full. There was Steve and Clint, who looked a lot happier than last time they'd met, and also, smiling awkwardly at her was another man. He was middle-aged and wore thick-rimmed glasses. There didn't seem anything dangerous about him. She put Peter in his high chair next to Steve, who promptly started to shovel food into a still sleepy Peter. She sat down at the only remaining chair at the table.

"I'm Janet." She offered her hand to the new man who shook it lightly.

"Bruce." He replied quietly. He smiled but turned straight to his food. Janet looked around to find everyone else had started to eat as well. She took the opportunity to ask the question that had been bugging her all day.

"Hey, are you guys the Avengers?" They all stopped eating at that, all except Peter who decided to throw some noodles at his father.

"W-what would possibly make you think that?" Steve stammered. Jan smiled.

"Oh, you know the fact that they always come from Stark tower, oh and also because I found the suits." They all carried on staring. "And I'm guessing Bruce here is the Hulk because Peter here told me today that he wanted to smash like unca Bruce." She was holding back a giggle at this point.

"UNCA BRUCE SMASH!" Peter screamed from across the table.

"Yes he does." Jan smiled before standing up to leave.

"Thanks for dinner and don't worry, I really need the job, so I can keep your secret, just tell a girl next time, will you?" She walked out of the room.

"I like her." Bruce told them. "She's smart" Nat gave a nervous laugh and carried on eating.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day started the same way as the day before, with Janet arriving, Clint trying to get some revenge on her (which backfired) and Steve gave some instructions before they left for the day. Unlike yesterday, Jan decided to stay indoors. She fed Peter his breakfast, a plain, boring porridge which he didn't like, so she had to bribe him with a cookie. She then sat him down with some crayons and some paper, while she explored more of the upper floors of the tower. She'd found peter's bedroom and three others (including Clint's) as well as the two labs. Today, she wanted to get her bearings on the top floor.

When she stepped out of the lift, she was hit with an unusual smell. It was florally, but then also stank of smoke. She'd never encountered incense before, but something at the back of her mind told her that was what it was. She stepped out of the lift and through the double doors that lead to a large communal space. This was the same on all of the other five floors, so she assumed it was how it was here too. The room was a lot barer than the other floors. The curtains had been thrown wide open and the air was filled with the scented smoke. _No wonder this is on the top floor, everyone else would be smoked out! _The carpets seemed to be oriental style rugs layered out in a mismatch of patterns and colours. As she looked around the room, she noticed a figure sat cross-legged on the floor. Jan couldn't see them that clearly through the smoke, but she could make out dark hair and the faint outline of glasses on his nose. _Bruce. He hadn't seemed like the spiritual type._ She stepped forward to announce herself, so he wouldn't be startled, like Nat had warned her about.

"Hi, sorry to just turn up like this but-"

"AAAAHHH!" He screamed at her, as he leapt up. Jan didn't know what was going on until she saw him reach for a pillow and cover himself. _Shit!_ She hadn't noticed through the smoke, but Bruce was butt naked. She turned around sharply shielding her eyes.

"I'm _sooo_ sorry! I didn't know- with all the fog- I promise I didn't see anything!" She started to panic, remembering that somehow, this little squirt managed to transform into the big green destroying machine on a regular basis. She quickly ran to the elevator and climbed in before anything else could be said.

Downstairs, Jan discovered that Peter had grown bored of just writing on paper and had taken to drawing a life-sized self-portrait on the wall.

"PETER!" She wailed at him. He dropped the crayons and spun round to cling onto her leg.

"Do you like my picture?" He gave her the puppy dog eyes that could let him get away with murder.

"Peter," She sighed, knowing a lost battle when she saw one. "It's a very nice picture, but you can't do stuff like that on the walls!"

"But daddy said I could do it!"

"Daddy's at work-"

"Not that daddy." He rolled his eyes, like it was the most obvious thing in the world that his other daddy had said that and not Steve. Jan took a moment to process this information but decided to let it slide. It wasn't her place to get involved with relationships. But she had an idea on how to deal with this mess.

"Have your dads" That was weird to say. "Ever read you Cinderella" He nodded, his eyebrows crunching together in confusion. "Well, do you want to play Cinderella?"

"Cinderella's for girls!" He stuck out his tongue, which also caused him to go all cross-eyed. She couldn't help but giggle at that face.

"No, we'll do a special version. You help me clean up this mess, and then I'll let you dress up however you want for lunch." He thought for a moment at the offer.

"But I don't have any dressy up clothes!" Jan glanced down at her watch and thought quickly.

"Well once we've cleaned up... um... When's your birthday Peter?" He sat down and started to tap his chin with a chubby finger.

"Ma birthday is the 15th of ow-gust!" He announced proudly with a smile. His parents had obviously been teaching him to say that. Jan did some maths in her head.

"That was only a couple of weeks ago! Well, Peter, since you don't have any dressy up clothes, after we've cleaned this up, I'll take you out to buy some as a late birthday present. How does that sound?" His eyes shone and he bobbed his head up and down before running over to the kitchen and trying to reach the bottle of bleach on the counter.

"No Peter! You're not allowed to play with that!" She ran after him, in a sudden panic.

Bruce had managed to creep downstairs and go into his lab without another awkward encounter with the nanny. Steve had said he should've mentioned his morning routine, but it had slipped his mind and well, now he had learnt his lesson. When lunchtime came around and he didn't have work left to do, he realised he would have to face her. His rumbling stomach also decided then would be a good idea to remind him he hadn't had breakfast either. He would've had breakfast up on the top floor, but Clint had managed to eat everything up there and so until he went shopping, he had to use the main kitchen to get food.

He left the lab and looked either way down the corridor. He couldn't see anyone and for a moment, he wondered if they had gone out like yesterday. Unluckily for him, he heard Peter squeal from the living room. _Oh well, It's now or never_. He shuffled down the hall awkwardly and walked into the big open space. Peter was sat in his high-chair against the counter and the Nanny (_Jo, Jan?_) was at the microwave, trying to get it to work. As soon as he spotted him, Peter screamed out.

"UNCA BRUCE!" He didn't know if it was the sudden enthusiasm when he entered a room, or the fact that he had always chosen to play with him when given the choice, but Bruce had the sneaking suspicion that he was his favourite uncle (though he would never admit that in front of the others).

"How you doin' Peter?" His nephew was wearing what seemed to be a black onesie with two sticks coming out the back on either side. "Whatcha wearin' kiddo?" He asked flicking one of the sticks and watching it as it bounced up and down. Peter gave a giggle.

"He's meant to be a spider, though I had to improvise as the shop has started stocking for Halloween yet." Said the nanny from the corner. She stood up and turned to Bruce. "Do you know how to work this thing?" He nodded and headed over to wear she was stood. Tony had always wanted the most advanced stuff in his house, but it often made it hard for everyone else to use it.

"How long do you want it for?"

"2 minutes." He pressed the buttons, and the plate inside started to turn, and the timer started. For a moment, he thought that maybe she had forgotten about this morning. He was wrong.

"I'm really sorry about this morning, I didn't realise you were up there, I mean-"

"It's okay, I was meant to tell you last night, but I kinda forgot." They both gave awkward smiles and avoided one another's gaze.

"What would you like for lunch?" She asked suddenly, stepping away and searching through the cupboards. "I'm heating up some soup for me and Peter. There should be enough for you as well, but if you want something else I could-"

"Soup's fine." He said. He went to sit with Peter at the counter. Jane closed the cupboard and went to sit on the other side of Peter. The kid looked to the adults on either side of him; he could sense the tension between them, but was unsure on what to actually do, so his head just kept swinging from one side to the other. When the beeper went off, Janet leapt up to get some bowls. She served out the soup and handed the two boys their bowls before sitting back down with hers. It wasn't too warm because she didn't want Peter to burn himself. As she started to spoon the stuff into Peter's mouth, Bruce tried to strike up a conversation.

"So Nat said you had a boyfriend. What does he do? I mean like is he Wall Street or-"

"He's a Biochemist." She said casually, trying to avoid questions, but Bruce could never resist asking about other scientists.

"Oh, so what area does he work in? Pharmaceutical? Toxicology?"

"Ants, mainly. He's technically an entomologist, but he's just obsessed with those little things!" Bruce had some odd interests when it came to science, but for someone like her to be dating someone who was obsessed with ants? It seemed a little weird.

"And what about you? Are you a professional nanny? I mean, not that that's a bad thing or anything, it's just-" She laughed as Peter tipped his bowl all over the counter. She handed him a piece of bread and started on her soup.

"No, I went to college, I got a PhD in Molecular biology, but I only really did that to get close to Hank. I'm just kinda floating at the moment, trying a bit of this, a bit of that, but when I saw this job in the paper; it just seemed a bit more permanent you know and I've always been good with kids." She took a sip of her soup before continuing. "At least I thought I was. I have no idea what to do with this one. He doesn't seem to like any of his toys. The only time he really seemed to be having any fun was when he was running around in the park yesterday, though I don't think Steve would be very happy if I put monkey bars in the front room now." Bruce was amazed at how quickly the girl could talk. It had only really registered with him that she said that she had a freaking PhD!

"Well, playing with toys is kind of his dads' thing. We all have something he likes to do with us. With me he likes blowing stuff up in the lab. He plays pretend with Nat, 'cause she's so good with all the different accents. I'm not quite sure what Clint used to do with him, but it didn't last long and Thor-"

"Thor?"

"Oh, he doesn't live here, just comes and goes when he's needed. He just tells Peter stories for a straight hour and he'll just sit there and listen." He'd never really thought about how they all had their separate things that they did with Peter. To them, it was all just play.

"I guess my thing could be letting him run around a little." She got up from her seat and went to the sink to get a cloth. The soup still lay in a puddle on the counter and now Peter was trying to Aim pieces of bread at the red splotch.

"Yeah it could. The only problem being that you can't really play tag in here. The best game is hide-and-seek and whenever we play that it's always Clint or Nat that win. The kid never stands a chance!" He picked up his now empty bowl and placed it in the sink. Janet went over to wipe the counter and also to snatch any remaining food from Peter's reach. If he was hungry later, well, she'd deal with that then.

"Nat said the other night that everyone had kind of been banned from looking after Peter. Why were you banned?" She carried on wiping the side. She thought she knew the answer, but she wanted to _know_, because she wanted to know whether or not she should be scared. Bruce on the other hand, could already tell she knew the answer.

"Yes it's for the reason you're thinking of, but it was my own choice. I nearly 'Hulked out' one night when I was alone with him and I just couldn't risk it. At least if I'm with one of the others, they can try and protect him."

"But what if it happens on a day like this, when it's just me here? All the other guys are freakin' superheroes! I can just fl- I mean I'm not strong or deadly like them. What exactly can I do to help?" Bruce knew what she meant and he had already thought of it. The truth was that just having someone around helped him keep his calm. It meant he could separate himself if things got too much and then not have to worry about what Peter was doing.

"Trust me; you're more help than you think you are." He patted her on the shoulder. It was an odd thing to do, but since he was about twice her age, it seemed more appropriate than a hug or anything else. She smiled and finished the cleaning up. Bruce was about to leave to go back upstairs, but he just had to ask something.

"Where'd ya get the money from the costume?"

"Oh, I got it as a late birthday present for him! It wasn't too much, it's okay." Bruce was a little uneasy about her having to spend her own money on the kid, but if he thought it was being a problem, he could mention it to Steve.

That was the last normal moment of the day. For at that exact moment, Thor had appeared at S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ with Loki in tow...


	4. Chapter 4

Thor landed on top of the Hellicarrier with finesse, however due to the fact that he was being lead along by a chain attached to his hands, Loki landed with a full-frontal face plant instead. They both managed to straighten themselves up before their friends appeared to investigate what had caused a loud band to echo through the vessel. Once they saw it was Thor though, they relaxed. Clint did not lower his bow though.

"Greetings friends, how are you this fine 'morrow?" Thor bellowed walking towards them and dragging a gagged Loki behind him. Loki was quiet okay with having his hands tied but he found the metal gag unnecessary for his return.

"We're good Thor... Um... not to sound rude or anything, but...What are you doing here?" Steve usually only saw Thor when the world was in particular danger, and the last time he had brought Loki, he'd promised he'd never do it again, and yet here they were.

"I am afraid that I bring grave news. We have received news that some of our enemies have planned an attack on earth and so I have come to help you fight them."

"And what about him?" Clint signalled to Loki with his still raised bow and arrow. Thor looked round and looked at his brother like he'd only just remembered that he was there. Loki gave a little wave at Clint, who tensed up even more.

"The Allfather has once again fallen into his Odinsleep and I did not trust my brother alone on Asgard. I felt that as long as he was under guard and without his powers, he would be safer here." Thor gave the chain a tug, causing Loki to stumble forward. Clint gave a chuckle and slowly lowered his bow. Steve and Nat exchanged a look before stepping aside to let Thor pass.

"You'll need to tell Fury everything, we've got to prepare. No doubt they'll target New York, everybody does!" Steve sighed.

"Yeah! What's up with that?" Clint laughed as they all ventured back inside.

Back at the tower everything was quiet. There was no one in the kitchen, no one in the front room. Peter wasn't asleep in his room. It was peaceful. If you were to go up to Bruce's floor however, you would find a very different story.

The three of the them were all doing yoga, all at different abilities: Bruce led the group with perfect balance and an amazing amount of flexibility; Jane could get into the stretches (Kinda) but would still wobble whenever she had to stand on one foot, or held a position for too long; Peter just kind of rolled around whenever they did a floor position, hop on one foot whenever they did a balance and stretch his arms as far above his head as he could for the rest of it. By the end of it, all three were in fits of giggles.

"That was the best yoga session I've ever seen!" Bruce laughed as he watched Peter attempt forward facing dog. Despite being one of the easiest stretches, the little guy would always end up toppling over to one side somehow and every time both Janet and Bruce would start laughing again.

"If I'd known kids were this much fun, I'd have started nanny-ing _years_ ago!" Peter toppled over to the right and broke one of his spider legs clean off. His bottom lip started to tremble as he looked down at the stick. Janet was the first to notice.

"Oh no..." She managed to breathe before Peter erupted it tears. She leapt forward to scoop him up and slowly started to rock him up and down.

"There there," She soothed him until he stopped crying. His bottom lip still trembled and the tears kept flowing, but the screaming had stopped. Anyone else would have thought he'd been in actual physical pain. "I best get the kid downstairs and changed into some normal clothes before the others get back..." She trailed off as she spotted Bruce looking down at his phone. His eyes were scanning the screen, but his face was no longer happy like before. "What's wrong?" His flickered back up to her a moment, before he started to type again.

"Do you think it would be possible for you to stay tonight? We wouldn't ask unless it was really important." He kept typing furiously not really looking up.

"Uh, yeah I guess. I mean, I'll have to go get some stuff but-"

"Yeah that's fine. In fact go now and get it, I'll get Peter changed." He reached out to take Peter from her. She handed him over and turned to go, but Bruce caught her arm. "And make sure someone knows where you are, just in case." She swallowed and carried on towards the door. She knew she had been taking a risk when she signed up for this, but she'd never thought anything would happen on her second day!

Steve, Nat, Clint, Thor and Loki all arrived very dramatically and even entered the front room in a v-formation only to find Bruce chasing a topless Peter.

"Come on Peter! Just let me put your shirt on!"

"No! Spiders don't wear clothes!" He ran straight into his father's legs. "Daddy tell unca Bruce. Spiders don't wear clothes!" He begged. Steve could hear Loki's muffled laughter from behind him.

"Peter, spiders don't wear clothes, you're right, but we have guests, so you need to get dressed. Peter pouted a little but he let Bruce put the shirt on him.

"Where's Janet? She should be here." Steve asked Bruce.

"I sent here home so she could get her stuff for tonight."

"She can't stay here." Nat spoke up. They all headed towards the table. Unsure with what to do with Loki, Thor just tied the chain to the leg of the kitchen counter and joined his friends at the table. Steve put Peter in his high chair, which was still positioned at the counter. When they were all seated, Loki threw the child a malicious look. Peter however just laughed.

"Why not? If we're going to be busy preparing for what's about to go down, you can't expect us to keep an eye on Peter as well?" Bruce started to fiddle his thumbs together.

"Yeah but big guy here says we should expect the attack tonight or tomorrow morning. This will be the epicentre of the fight; we can't have a civilian in all of that. Plus if we're all out fighting, she's not the best person to leave behind to protect Peter." Clint was constantly looking over to Loki as he spoke. Loki continued to watch the child.

"I thought of that, I phoned Fury and suggested he park the Hellicarrier above the tower, that way if they get through us, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents can be here in a matter of seconds."

"Look," Steve said taking charge "We can't get him out of the city in time and Stark Tower is one of the safest places in New York. He's knows her and she should be able to keep him calm will we're away. It's the best thing for him. Thank you Bruce for arranging that all." Bruce gave a small nod. "How long do you think she'll be? She'll need to be debriefed and given strict instructions on what to do in an emergency."

"She left about an hour ago, but I don't know where she lives, so I can't really know..." The sound of the lift could be heard and everyone looked around to see who would walk in. It was Janet with a large brown rucksack.

"Oh, hi! I've got my stuff for tonight. What's going on...?" She caught sight of Loki wrapped in chains and gagged. "Who's Rock of Ages?" Steve smiled at the name. _God, why can't Tony be here right now?_

"That's Loki, the one I was telling you about the other night?" Nat told here. Janet nodded and gave him a wary glance.

"Well then..."

"Jan, come and have a seat. We need to fill you in" She dumped her bag by the sofa and went to sit down at the table. Steve looked at her carefully, she didn't seem that flustered and he didn't know if that was calming or worrisome. "Jan this is Thor." Thor gave his usual big grin and clumsy wave. She looked on at the very large man.

"And here I was thinking Steve was Mr. Muscle!" She waggled her eyebrows. Thor looked very confused, but Loki gave another muffled snicker from the counter.

"Anyway, he's dropped by to warn us about some hostiles that are planning an attack tonight, so we are going to have to go out and defend the city." She sat straight-faced and silent as he continued. "We need you to make sure Peter stays here and out of harm's way, so you just need to stay with him."

"And what if the building gets attacked?" _Which it most probably will_.

"If that happens, you just use this" Clint slid a Communicator over the table to her. She picked it up and gave it a hard look. "You can use that to call us and someone will come to help you." Jan sat playing with one of her bracelets.

"Okay" She whispered. She stood up and went to retrieve Peter from his highchair. "Has he had anything to eat?" She asked propping him on her hip.

"Uh, I managed to get a sandwich in him earlier, but not a lot else, so he'll probably need something else." She nodded at Bruce and was about to leave when Thor spoke up.

"But what of my brother? Fury said he would not allow him on the ship again and he surely cannot come out onto the battlefield with us." They all though for a moment. Jan did not know much about the man who was currently tied up like a dog, but he hadn't tried anything. He can't be that dangerous if chains could keep him restrained.

"He could stay here." She suggested. Everyone looked her, a little baffled, even Loki. "I mean, as long as he stay tied up, he can't get up to much and if he does, I can just call you, right?" Thor nodded.

"I am happy with this solution" Nat looked at Steve.

"It's your son, so it's your call." Steve thought. Loki had never tried to hurt Peter when he came last time. Also, Thor had mentioned about the Allfather taking away some of his powers.

"I guess, but I want him to stay like that." Janet shrugged and picked up her bag before heading to the bedrooms. Everyone else got up to go to the Hellicarrier and suit up. Loki just stood there and though about how primitive this place looked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this took so long to update, I've been getting ready to start college so I've not been writing too much. This story has been getting so may visitors, more than I've had on anything I've ever done before, so thank you so much for all the follows, favourites and reviews (yes that's quite a lot of reviews for me, not that I wouldn't like more!). Finally, to Alana-kittychan, I hope this chapter answers at least half of you question...**

After Peter was changed for bed (which was very difficult as he insisted that he usually slept in his spider costume, the kid was obsessed!), Janet went around all the floors and closed all the curtains and asked JARVIS (this had been the first time using it and it was very weird) to turn on sound-proofing. She wanted to block out as much of the fighting as possible. She didn't want to think about it and she didn't want Peter to know about it.

Loki was still tied to the counter like an animal and he just watched the midgardian girl move around the house and made it all very dark, not that he was complaining, he liked the dark, but it just seemed very odd. He hadn't really been listening when the _superheroes _had had their conversation. If they could defeat him, they could defeat this lot. He had noticed that one of them was missing, Stark, he thought. He couldn't care less what he was doing, but he did think it strange that no one seemed to have mentioned him. It was while he was musing on this that the girl approached him.

"I can't stand you in the kitchen, it looks too weird. Do you want to go sit down instead?" She just waited for him to answer, like she couldn't see the metal contraption on his mouth. He looked at her waiting for her to realise her mistake. She didn't, so he just rolled his eyes and nodded. She untied the chains from the counter leg and led him to the sofa in the front room. She didn't pull him along, like Thor did, but more waited for him to catch up whenever she took a step. Once he was seated, she tied the chain around the leg of the sofa.

"Do you want that metal thingy off?" He looked up at her. _So she had noticed it!_ Maybe she was just very dim then. He nodded once more, but he had no idea how she would actually remove it. There was no lock; it had been sealed with the Allfather's magic. She walked around the back of the sofa and pushed his head forward slightly.

"Do you like your hair?" _Did this girl ever stop asking questions?_ He did not answer this time. He simply too tired to just keep nodding all the time and so he just turned round to look at her with raised eyebrows. "I'll take that as a no." She smiled maliciously and turned his head back round. "Close your eyes" He did as he was told. He wouldn't be able to see her anyway. Seconds later, he was hit in the back of the head with force and with something that felt very hot as well.

"You halftroll! What in Odin's beard was that?" He shut up abruptly when he realised his curses had been audible. He looked down at the floor to see the metal mouth piece burnt on the floor. He swung round to the girl who simply stood there with a smile.

"I figure a screwdriver wouldn't work!" She left the room to get the child and Loki though that this night had just gotten interesting...

Outside, the Avengers were fighting tooth and nail to save their city. The army that had come to destroy the earth were putting up a good fight too. It was only as the latest wave entered the battlefield that the team realised they were in trouble.

"We got more coming in Cap!" Hawkeye called from his perch. He was firing arrows at the battalion as they descended from above. He could take out a few, but since none of them were flying around like when Loki attacked, he was doing little else for the fight.

"We haven't finished with the last lot!" Cap replied. Though the army had no guns, per say, they had spears, which were causing just as much damage. Thor was in charge making sure they didn't spread too far out. He was bouncing around the perimeter knocking back any that tried to stray and calling lightening strikes on any groups that got past him.

"These warriors are a formidable force. Without our team fully complete-"

"We need Stark here Cap! Can't you call him or something?" Widow shouted down the line as she once again dodged and killed another alien.

"I tried before we left. If he can get here in time, he'll be here-" THUD. "What was that?" THUD.

"Aye! Is it the man of Iron?" THUD

"No, Stark makes more of a whoosh noise." THUD.

"Guys, you need to look behind you. NOW!" Hawkeye shouted. Everyone turned, even the enemies seemed to pause and look. Heading towards the fight was a giant man!

"Who the hell is that?" Cap asked, but no one answered. The Hulk appeared from nowhere and flung himself at the newcomer. He was caught by the man, who placed him calmly on the floor.

"Do you guys n-need any help?" The man bellowed (Well, he could have whispered it but when your that size everything you say is very loud). The Hulk nodded and then bounced back to his fight somewhere.

"What do you need me to do?"

"STOMP AND SQUISH!" Widow called back. Everyone turned back to their fights and Giant Man did as he had been instructed.

The tower was in chaos. Loki roamed around knocking things onto the floor. His hands were still tied, but the chain dragged behind him, sometimes even tangling in his cloak.

"You should stop that!" A voice called at him. He couldn't see who had said it, but he answered anyway.

"And who's going to do me exactly?"

"That would be The Wasp and Spider-Baby!" Peter appeared from nowhere and gripped tightly onto Loki's face. Loki grabbed at the child's many legs.

"I warned you!" The voice shouted again. Jan appeared behind him in a black and yellow. She started to circle around him.

"Pew pew pew!" She screeched at him while miming guns in her hands. After Peter had pummelled Loki for a while, he fell to floor.

"You have finished me!" He declared Peter climbed off of the villain and sat by to watch Loki's dramatic death. After a few over-done clutches of the chest Loki fell still. Seconds passed before Jan and Peter burst out laughing. Loki opened his eyes and sat up. "I thought that was very good. That's how my fath- Odin fell into his Odinsleep." Both stared at him, not understanding what he had just said. He just rolled his eyes and stood up once more. "Isn't it past the child's bedtime?" He asked Janet. She looked down at her watch.

"OH GOD! PETER! We need to get you to sleep!" She ran forward to scoop him up.

"But I'm not sleepy!" He roared in reply, which was closely followed by a very large yawn. She picked him up and as they left Loki heard her say.

"Would you feel sleepy if I did my party trick?" The sound of excited clapping and gurgles echoed through the hall.

Despite their new giant companion, they were still outnumbered, and from his post, Hawkeye had noticed that the newcomer's size was rapidly decreasing.

"Guys, hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I don't think we can do this." He fired an arrow into the back of an alien who was sneaking up behind Widow.

"I never let that stop me before." Cap replied. "How's it looking from there because it looks pretty good from where I am."

"Well, Thor's pretty beat up; I'm guessing they've fought him before. Nat seems to be okay at dodging them, but she'd not taking many out. Frankly, the completion for the highest number of kills at the moment is between me and big boy over there. Don't know what the Hulk's up to though. He's handling the other side of the tower."

"Wait, they're near the tower?!" Cap screamed. He thought of Peter up there. If that place came crashing down like so many of the building around them, he wouldn't survive.

"Don't worry cap, I'll go help the other guy out." The voice came down from the sky and sure enough, Iron man came swooping down and disappeared behind his tower. Steve couldn't help the smile on his face.

"Maybe we do stand a shot." Steve kept looking at the spot where Tony had disappeared. An arrow whizzed by him and struck an alien who was just about to spear him. "Keep your head in the game would you Cap? You can make puppy eyes later."

With the child now asleep, the place was finally quiet. Loki leaned back on the sofa. He could appreciate that these heroes weren't gods and so would not live as so. What they had was decent. The girl returned, still in her ridiculous outfit and sat down beside him with a huff.

"Well, that was fun." Loki looked at her and noticed just how young she was compared to the others. It was amazing how she could keep up with them and yet have so little experience of this world.

"I'm curious to ask what exactly this 'party trick' of yours, is exactly. As the God of Mischief I find all tricks very interesting." She looked at him confused, but shrugged it off, like she had been doing a lot lately.

"It's nothing interesting, just something I picked up over my travels. In fact, you've already seen half of it."

"I'm taking your cryptic response as a 'no, you cannot see my trick'"

"Exactamundo!" She nodded before laughing at herself. Loki didn't know what that meant so refrained himself from laughing.

"Why did you release me? The others were so clearly uncomfortable with me being near the little one, yet you let me play with him. What made you think that would be a good idea." She looked at him carefully, weighing her options. These were her secrets, shared with only two people in her entire life and one of them had run off and left her all alone before the problems had even started.

"The way they talked about you. Nat had mentioned you before and she'd said that you'd played with him before-"

"It was more he tried to attack me with an actual weapon rather than play pretend like today."

"Well, anyway, it seemed more like the grudge was against them and not him. I'm good at gauging people like that." She gave him a weak smile. Once more she had dodged the question. She hadn't said what had made her think like that, just what she'd thought. That was her life. She avoided the hard things until they went away. Just like she was now...

"So who messed you up then?" He asked casually staring down at his nails. _Shit! This one's good._

"How could you tell?"

"You gave the exact response I would have given." He noted.

"So many people it's not even funny. I just got my life to be normal and I end up with this lot. I think that just says it all."

"I'm bored; I'll think I'll go to sleep now mortal. Which bedroom shall I us?" Janet laughed.

"None! When they left you were tied to the counter and gagged. When they return, that's how they'll find you. You're sleeping on the counter." Loki opened his mouth to argue, but he'd been allowed freedom for this long, he should thankful. He trudged back to the counter and climbed on top. Janet got up, metal gag in hand, and tied the chain around the leg once more.

"How exactly do you plan to get that back on?" The back looked like it had been melted and blown apart. The woman gripped either side of the gap and her hand started to pulsate with light. She wrapped the metal around Loki's mouth and melted the gap back together. She bent down in front of him so he could see her.

"I may have burnt a bit of your hair as well. Sorry." She smiled and skipped over the sofa, flicking the light off as she went.


	6. Chapter 6

**Real sorry it's been a while since this has been updated. I'm having writer's block (and school). Here's what I've written so far and if any of you lovely readers have any ideas on how I could continue this, feel free to leave them as reviews or message me! I want to finish this, not leave you all hanging!**

The next morning, The Hellicarrier was swarming with agents as they sorted out injuries and carried files and phones as they tried to attempt damage control. The Avengers, plus their new best friend Ant Man (Tony had laughed at him initially but disliked being completely covered in ants and so stopped.) sat at the circular table waiting for their debrief. Fury walked in and stood at the head of the table.

"You successfully contained the threat, although not without damages"

"Come on! We can't defeat the invasions if we can't throw building at them!" Joke Tony, playfully nudging Ant Man in the ribs. He just muttered what sounded like 'sorry'. "Ah! Don't worry Hank we all make boo boos!"

"Wait, Stark! You know this guy!" Steve asked pointing at the very shy man. Everyone turned to Tony. He looked around confused before remembering he didn't talk to them about _everything_.

"Yeah this fine fellow is currently dating a very good friend of mine!" He beamed at them all, hoping to leave it at them, but Nat just had to speak out.

"You have friends that don't work for you or with you? That's a shock." She chuckled. Some of the others gave a snigger. Steve of course, wanted to know more.

"Who's this very close friend? An ex?" He crossed his arms. Steve wasn't one to get jealous, but Tony had never hidden anything from him before.

"No, Jan just used to hang out with him when their parents had parties." Tony sighed, _well there goes subtlety_. They place erupted in questions.

"Did he just say you had a childhood friend that I didn't know about?"

"Did he just say JAN?"

"You used to miss parties?"

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Ten bucks says he screwed her as soon as she was legal."

Tony gave up. He's been back ten minutes and they all wanted a piece of him!

Back at the Tower, oblivious to what had come to light at the Hellicarrier; Jan was chasing Peter around the tower as he sang a song from the film 'Tangled'_._

"When will my life begin?" He screeched.

"Mine'll be over very soon if you don't have clothes on when your dad gets back!" Peter was running around in only a towel. Loki, still laid on top of the counter, kept his eyes closed, mainly because he didn't want to be dragged into helping. "For a magic man you could be a little more helpful!"

"And miss all the fun? You're doing fine. He'll tire... eventually." He didn't actually answer, more mumbled through the metal gag. The patter of tiny feet stopped. Loki opened his eyes and looked towards the woman and the child. He was amazed to find the woman had left and the child was staring at a fly as it buzzed around the room. "You mortals are incredibly entertained." He gurgled to the child.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry to keep you all waiting, frickin' exams man, hate them, anyway after reading a particularly good story on here, I got my butt into action and have decided to try and get this story finished by the end of the month. Though it might not be the end for our little Nanny.**

**For those of you not entirely familiar with the Avengers not featured in the movie, You might wanna read up a little on Ant-man and the Wasp, just saying, though anything important I'll try and talk about in the fic**

**See ya at the end of the chapter!**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE IS CURRENTLY LOOKING AFTER MY CHILD!" Tony was crushing Clint's windpipe, but it didn't wipe the smug smile off his face.

"Tony," Nat stood between the idiots and gently separated them, giving Clint time to breathe. "We don't know it's the same Jan now do we, just that you know a Jan and we hired a nanny called Jan." Tony started swearing under his breath.

"Anyway, why is it so bad if she is? She not evil is she?" Nat asked and Tony shook his head before turning to look at their new friend.

"She been having any new problems?" he asked.

"No, she's been fairly stable, still the big one though." Tony started to walk towards the exit. "Tony!" Hank called after him. "This could be good for her and you know it. You can't keep kidding yourself that she just as broken as you!"

"I don't want her near my son." He spit back before walking through a door.

"Should we get to the Tower before he does or...?" Clint had apparently found his voice once again.

Jan was now wrestling with a fully dressed Peter, who was also refusing to eat his breakfast.

"Peter, it's your favourite, come on!"

"Not my favourite!"

"Well how am I meant to know what your favourite breakfast is? I've known you all of 3 days!" She shouted back. Peter just giggled at her anger, which made Jan even madder. Loki just stood behind the counter and stared the bowl of mortal food.

"Peter likes coffee, just like daddy!" She'd had enough, so she got the cold remnants of her own coffee from the pot and poured it into Peter's cup. He grabbed it from her and pushed away his bowl. Loki continued to stare at it.

"You want his food? Have it!" She fired a sting at the metal gag, blasting it off his face and breaking his chains as well. He only showed surprise for a second before digging into the food.

That was how the Avengers found their home. Peter was dribbling coffee down his chin, Loki was unchained and eating their food and to top it all off, Jan stood there, her fists glowing yellow.

"Get away from my son, you bitch!" Tony stormed in, snatching the bottle away.

"You can have him! No wonder he's a brat! He has you as a father!" They continued to shout insults at one another, which somehow, also seemed to entertain Peter. Loki had shuffled over to stand with Thor. The other Avengers, including the new guy, Hank stood and watched the battle of words.

"You were always a MAN-WHORE!"

"Well, I didn't sleep with you, so I must have had some taste."

"Dammit!" Clint cursed handing a ten dollar note to Nat's waiting hand.

"You two better shut up before I Hulk out again." Bruce had yelled from the back of the group. The two stopped immediately. Bruce knew that threat always calmed a situation right down.

"Jan," Steve spoke up. She didn't look at him, but she nodded to show she was listening. "I think you better leave. Come back tomorrow when we've had some sleep and we can talk." She stood still for a moment before leaving to collect her bag. Upon return, she shoved some black fabric into Tony's hand.

"I got your son a present." He looked down at the jumble of fabric and sticks with curiosity. She walked up to Peter and gave him a cuddle. She then walked straight p to Loki and offered her hand.

"It was nice to meet you." He shook her hand without expression, a look she returned.

After everyone had ventured of the bed and Loki had once again been chained to the kitchen table, he opened up the paper the woman had slipped him in her handshake. It was a rather bad drawing of the three of them playing like the night before. It was small, but he gave a smile.


End file.
